sasusaku The Haruno clan's Treasure
by sakura1318
Summary: sasusaku  16 year old swordswoman Haruno Sakura was trying to live her life. when sakura was captured by the serpent pirate orochimaru. who'd a thought sasuke uchiha captain of the sharingan would rescue her and then asks her to join his crew?. pirates
1. captured

**The Haruno clans Treasure.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto or any of their characters they belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**summary: **16 year old Haruno Sakura was trying to live her life, running away from orochimaru was to much handle everyday of her life when sakura was caught off guard and captured by the serpent pirate. who'd no that one of the five best swordsman's was about to attack orochimaru and sakura was freed in the process, who'd a thought sasuke uchiha captain of the _sharingan _freed her from orochimaru and asked her to join his crew_!._

* * *

**Chapter 1: captured.**

Being a 16 year old girl is hard enough being a 16 year old girl with a great body and can handle a sword is a lot harder,  
my name is sakura haruno I'm a girl who's fighting to survive you see I'm the last remaining person in my clan my whole clan was destroyed by the navy when i was little i was just lucky enough to be hiding in the closet keeping my mouth shut after a few days i came out the closet looking for food that's when i meet these two lovely people and they took me in as their own, they didn't have any children so they were happy to have me, i was taught alot of things as sword fighting cooking and surviving i became the best young sword fighter in the family, i don't really remember much of how my clan died but i do remember that same horrifying laugh by the man they call _orochimaru._ he's been after me since my clan died and found out that i was living in the kyoki clan and killed them all but yet i once again survived another massacre, ever since then i really didn't get close to anybody i did what ever i could to survive lived on the streets stole begged all that crap,all i really had was my clothes wallet and the thing i cherish most was my sword that was once my clans most precious item, the kyoki family gave it to me when i could actually hold it, i never let it out of my sight ever its such a beautiful sword it has a gold handle with cherry blossom's engraved on it,on the sword itself on the edge of the sword the haruno clan symbol and name engraved going up it it was so beautiful an shiny well back to my story,orochimaru is still after me but don't no why does he really want to kill the last of the haruno's and whip them off the face of the earth well thats not going to happen _Hehe_.

walking down the streets one day my long pink hair tied up in a high ponytail and my sword by my side i was thinking its gonna be a normal day until one of orochimaru's sound men started following me but i kept moving until i sensed more sound men around me that's when i took a wrong turning and went down a alleyway ...dead end.

"so sakura it looks like your time ends here" said the man named kabuto orochimaru's right hand man suck up i say.

as the sound men was raising their guns to shoot i turned and deflected the bullets so fast it looked like i didn't even move right then i back flipped on to the wall and pushed myself off and jumped over the men landing on my feet i swiveled around and said.

"well gentleman, kabuto i will be seeing you, byeee" i curtsied and then ran.

"after her!" said kabuto.

all men started running to catch her but sakura was to good for them when they attacked her all she did was kick them away not even bothering with using her sword, until she was caught off guard and kabuto threw a senbon needle and hit sakura pressure point and she collapsed on at konoha port kabuto picked sakura up and ran to orochimarus ship.

hearing drips of water and rattle of chains sakura's emerald eyes fluttered open to see four dark damp walls and over people with chains on, cuddled up to the wall or a loved one looking down at my hands to see them chained together and no sword at my side one thought went through my mind "shit".

* * *

T.B.C


	2. Aqua, and the sharingan crew

**The Haruno clan's Treasure**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or any of their characters they belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **_hehee, next chappie hope you like :D:D review plzz._

* * *

_**chapter 2**-Aquaa._

_the sharingan crew._

I was glad they didn't strip me down of my baggy pants and fitted vest and shirt that was underneath, what was really annoyying was they took my sword away and through me in a cage, i was pacing around the room until i was interupted from my thoughts by the old woman and a child sitting right next to where she was pacing.

"he even takes children?" thought sakura as she slowy walked to the old woman.

The old woman again. "you no you shouldn't waste you energy young child even if you do have alot"

I sat infront of the two and said "i was just thinking"...  
"how long have you been here?"said sakura.  
"oh i've been here a very long time but she's been here just a few weeks" the old woman said in a sad tone while looking at the little girl.

sakura looked at the little girl she was very pretty she had blue eyes and long blue ocean like hair, she was so innocent and sweet looking,

"hey what's you name?" the little girl moved closer to sakura and said.

"Aqua" said the little girl shyly.

"thats a sweet name matches your eyes... tell me how old are you?" said sakura very sweetly.

"im 6 nearly 7 in a few days"

"hehe cute"thought sakura.

"well how about i look after you in here for abit" aqua looked at sakura with wide eye's.

"so tell me will you be my friend?" sakura said questionably.

aqua's eye's went very wide she looked at the old woman who nodded in approval and plasted this big grin on her face and jumped to hug sakura which sakura immediatly did back the old woman layghed and said.

"you know i haven't seen that smile in a long time" the woman smiled and spoke again.

"do protect her won't you?"

"I will" said sakura while holding a sleeping aqua in her arms.

* * *

_A few days past and aqua and sakura were inseperable,_

"hey aqua close your eye's" sakura said out of the blue.  
aqua gave confusing looks and said.

"why"

"just do it"

aqua closed her eye and felt something cold go around her neck she opened her eyes to see a smiling sakura.

"happy birthday aqua" aqua looked down to see a beautiful necklace that sakura always wore it has the haruno clan's symbol on it with cherry blossoms behind it, to aqua it was the best and the most beautiful present she's ever seen.

"now when yor older i'll only recognise you by this so wear it at all times"

"okayy! and sakura i wanted to give you something" said aqua shyly.

"what is it" said sakura a little confused.

"this" a handmade bracelet with a shaped colored wood and two beautiful gems on it and had_ aqua _engraved on it.

"oh aqua its beautiful" sakura slowy leaning down to hug aqua.

* * *

another week or 2 went by and sakura was getting very skinny she usually gave most of her food to aqua since they wasn't given you much, one night sakura woke with a fright hearing something outside she peered through the small gap through the boat out to the ocean to see another ship going by

"no way"

Its pirates but the most scarest thing was it was the famous "_sharingan_" led by the famous captain of the sea's"_uchiha sasuke_"one of the 5 best fighters in the world. i am also one of them being the only girl naturally, we all had a symbol or mark on us well actually more like a scar and had a leaf symbol that means your apart of the 5.

"BANGG!" a cannon was fired and everyone awoke, all you could hear was the sound men fighting and more cannon's firing and kabuto screaming order's i went to stand infront of everyone and the door to protect them coz im the only one who can fight

"everyone stay behind me" shouted sakura.

everyone did as told,aqua ran so she was beside me but i pushed her behind me and she grabbed my leg and peered around me waiting for something to happen, everything went silent then "CRASH!" the door slammed open i stood my ground while everyone moved back beside's aqua i looked this man man up and down he has dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes and three scars on each cheek that looked like whiskers, then he spoke.

"Are you orochimaru's prisoners" i nodded slowy then spoke.

"are you apart of sasuke's crew"

"yes i am" "i relaxed abit but still on alert, the blonde shouted outside the door to someone.

"Oi sasuke we have some of orochimaru's prisoner's here still alive"  
"what! it's.." my thoughts were cut off when i saw him

"uchiha sasuke"

i never actually seen sasuke but i heard he was handsome but not that handsome he's bloody georgeous, my thoughts were interupted when he spoke

"i will get all of you on a row boat and you can row to shore got it everyone nodded everyone walked straight past me, i leaned down to tell aqua to go with grandma chiyo,

"okayy?"

"okay.."said aqua very sadly.

"go on" i went out the door to then realise

"_ my sword i must go find it_"  
i waited and watched aqua go round the corner and then ran the opposite direction to then here someone shout.

"heyy wait" i kept running until i got to the armory the guy was still chasing me i went in the armory to search for my sword

"where is it" i thought i should grab a few gun's just in case but i couldn't find my sword.

"WHERE IS IT!" said sakura nervously.

"what are you looking for?"  
i swivvled around to see who the guy was then my eyes widened, it was sasuke.

"Im looking for my sword"

Then in the corner of my eye of saw a chest i ran to it to find it open and there right on the top was my sword.

"found it" i picked it up with its sheath and attached to my belt now my ready

"lets go"

"hn"said sasuke very amused.

I was near the row boat about to get on when i heard that, that horrifying laughter.

"orochimaru" i said angrily.

i turned around to look up at orochimaru sasuke who was near did the same, same with his crew, i was now sneering at him even when you looked at him you could see and smell death from a mile off,

"well well young sakura or should should i say Ms Sakura Jade Haruno" sasuke's eye's widened and looked at sakura.

"That's sakura"

sasuke only heard of sakura and heard she is very pretty but scratch the pretty, she's gorgeous,  
sakura had to think of something fast or aqua and the other's could be in danger, sakura the unsheathed her sword and swang it to hit the rope that was holding the row boat up and let it fall it the sea with everyone in it "Sakuraaaaa" screamed aqua.  
"shoot them" ordered kabuto to the sound men.

The sound men raised their guns and fired but sakura was to quick and deflected the bullets.

"don't touch them"said sakura angrily.

sasuke's crew was stood shocked in amazement sasuke was shocked but then did his oh so famous smirk at the beautiful woman,but then sakura was caught off guard once again by another bullet aimed at her blind spot sakura noticed this at the last momment but didn't have time to deflect it she closed her eyes waiting for impacted, instead she heard the clang or metal she then opened her eyes to see a figure standing infront of her she recognised the man to be

"sasuke?" sasuke turned his head to look at sakura from the corner of his eyes

"you alright?"he asked.

"yes just fine" said sakura still in shock.  
sakura looked to her left to find that the row boat was well out of range sakura let out a sigh of relief then turned to orochimaru, their was only few men left standing of the sound men it went silent for a min i was gripping my sword a waiting for a sign, then it came kabuto screamed for the sound men to attack us, me and sasuke jumped simultaneously and was fighting the same making sure to cover each others blind spots and protecting each other i then pulled out a pistol and sasuke grabbed my arm swinging me around i fired at all the sound men, when sasuke stopped spinning me i place my feet on the ground and looked up sasuke was holding my hand up and looking deep into my eyes i smiled and he smirked, all the men were unconious or dead around us i looked up at orochimaru and kabuto to find orochimaru snickering.

"we shall meet again Sakura Haruno" and he diserpeared along with kabuto in a gust of smoke,

I sighed in annoyance and relief i turned around to find sasuke walking over to me i went to take a step then my body was getting heavy and i was slowly falling to the ground, sasuke saw this and ran toward me and picked me up and kept shouting my name.

"sakura!

" Sakuraa!"

"Whats the matter?"

"SAKURAAA!" screamed sasuke.

my eyelids were geting heavy and slowy i fell into darkness.

* * *

i do not own naruto or any of the characters they belong to misashi kishimoto.


	3. Join the crew?

**The Haruno clan's Treasure.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own naruto or any of their characters they belong to Misashi Kishimoto._

**A/N: **_Hehee, next chappie mayteee. review plzz :D:D_

_

* * *

_

**chapter 3: **_Join the crew?_

Sakura woke up to sway's on a ship and a huge rumble go through her stomach.

"urghhh" said sakura sickly.

"im Hungryyyy"sakura sat up to notice an unfamilair room.

"Huhh" thought sakura confused.

untill all memorie's shot back into her head about collapsing of lack of food and water.

"that's what you get for giving some one else your food" said inner sakura sarcastically.

"shut up, she needed it more then i did"

"yeah, but she wasn't the one who collapsed on deck"

sakura ignored her and swang her leg's over to get up she grabs her sword on the table next to her and start's walking to the door. Sakura opens the door to be hit by the ray's of sun and smell of the sea she walk's out to hear people talking and crewman working.

"HEYYY PINKYY" said an unfamiliar voice.

sakura looked up to see a blonde crewman swinging on a rope towards her, sakura just stands their with an emotionless look on her face til the boy landed just infront of her

"Yoo" he said happily with a huge grin on his face

.  
"uhh Hi.." "where am i" he looked at me cofused then said.

"why your on the Sharingan" "best ship in the sea's run by the notorious captain Sasuke uchiha"

"hehe and what are you to him" i said.

"well im his bestFriend and first mate Naruto Uzumaki!" he said while smiling and pointing at himself.

"Well naruto, where is the captain now?"

naruto pointed behind him and said"up near the helm"

"thanks" she said with a smile.

sakura started walking then stopped she turned her head to naruto who was looking at her confused sakura then spoke.

"by the way don't call me pinky" sakura said sounding annoyyed and then she start walking again.

naruto finally built up the corage to say,

"well whats you name" he shouted.  
sakura turned around then smiled.

"Its sakura" then she started walking again, naruto looked at her then smiled and went back to work.  
sakura was walking towards the helm to notice everyone looking at her, she ignored them and carried on up the stairs to see sasuke working at at a table and something on his map, i leaned on the wood nest to me and crossed my arms.

"Hey there Captain", sasuke looked up to sakura and smirked.

"Good to see your awake"

"well if it wasn't for you i'd probably be dead at the bottom of the sea" sakura said while smiling.

"hn, well im glad your not but i did want to ask you something"

"well, what is it?" sakura asked tilting her head.

"would you like to join my crew?"

sakura was shocked she didn't expect him to ask her she fought the first port in sight he'll throw her off but this was unexpected. sakura snapped out of her train of thought to see sasuke waiting patiently for her answer.

"well..."sakura tilts her head looking at the ground sadly.

"Don't worry i won't let orochimaru get his hands on you,I... I promise",

sakura looks at sasuke shocked then gives him a pleasing smile.

"then i guess i have no choice ... okay i accept Capt'n" she bows to him with a smile going across her face.  
sasuke chuckles, "shall we go meet the crew ms haruno"

"just Sakura" *smiles*.

"shall we go then" "sakura"

"why yes capt'n"

*they start walking together straight to the deck*

sasuke climbs the ratlines so he's just above everyone.

"gentleman!"

everyone turns from their jobs to look at their captain.  
"we have a new crew member mate"

everyone looks at the pink haired lady looking up at sasuke she turns her head to everyone.  
"uhhh... Hi..." everyone started to whisper about her hearing to odd words like,

"she gorgeous" ,

"she fit mate"

"corrr i'd like a piece of her"

sasuke obviously hearing this frowned a little,

"alright you mongrel's"

"Treat the new crew member with respect and nicely or you'll be dealing with me"

all the crew member gulped .

"Okayy Back to work!"  
everyone scurried back to their work.

sasuke jumped of the ratlines landing right next to sakura giving her a fright.

"shall i give you a tour?"

sakura nodded "yeah" *smiling*.  
sasuke just chuckles.

"Hn...Then let's go then?"

"aye aye capt'n"sakura said sarcastically, and soluted.

* * *

i do not own naruto or any of the characters they belong to misashi kishimoto


	4. Sakura's Song

**The Haruno Clan's Treasure**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or any of their characters they belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **_hehee, next chappie hope you like :D:D review plzz_

_

* * *

_

**chapter 4: sakura's song.**

sakura was having alot of fun on her tour of the ship meeting alot of friendly face's like-kiba of the roost and his dog akarmaru, obviously naruto the hyper active ship-mate, neji probably the next best fighter on the ship (after me and sasuke of course),and the oldest man on the ship everyone calls him kakashi-sensei he has a mask and an eye patch covering his left eye and he's allways reading an perverted orange book call icha-icha paradise "_urghh, gross_"sakura came out of her thought when sasuke started talking again.

"over there sleeping lazily on the side is shikamaru"  
"should'nt he be working ?" said sakura.  
"well yeah but he never does it"  
"and your okay with that?" said sakura confusedly.  
"ahh.. well he's the brains of this ship"  
"Huhhh...!"  
"yepp IQ 200"  
"ehhhh...?"confused sakura.  
sasuke chuckled "yepp".  
"okay lets carry on"  
ehhh ok"said still confused sakura.  
"heyy, capt'n"said a tall dark haired man.  
"ahhh... the man i was just looking for" said sasuke.  
"sakura this here is sakori"  
"Hii"smiled sakura.  
"hello there,"smirked sakori.  
"what is it you wanted sakori"questioned sasuke.  
"well the boys were thinking we've been working for quite some time and were wondering if we could have some err.. entertainment, like a party you could say"sakori asked politly.  
"Hmmmm" hummed sasuke.  
"what do you say capt'n?"said sakori.  
"hmmm"while looking over at sakura wondering if she agreed.  
"well i say go for it"smiled sakura.  
"alright then"sighed sasuke.  
"yeahhh!" shouted every single crew member who was peering in on the conversation.  
"hahaa" laughed sakura sweetly.  
"gentleman"shouted sakori.  
"were partyin tonight boy's"  
"yeahhh" shouted everyone.  
when everyone calmed down and was preparing for the party, sakura's stomach said a different storie,  
"urghhhh..."while blushing sakura"  
"hehehee"smiled sakura while holding her stomach.  
sasuke smirked.  
"co'mon i'll take ya down to the cook 'chouji'.  
"okayy"smiled sakura happily.  
while sakura and sasuke were walking towards the kitchen sakura's stomach growled again while catching a wiff of sweet smell of steak.  
"you sure are hungary" said sasuke while looking at sakura by the corner of his eye.  
"well course i been in prison for weeks giving my so called food to a little girl so she could eat more".  
sakura suddenly had a memorie about the blue haired blue eyed girl smiling up at her with the cherry blossom neckace i gave her around her neck.  
sakura looked down sadly grabing the braclet around her wrist.  
sasuke noticing this sighed and said.  
"heyy im sure you'll see her again and im sure she's fine"  
sakura smiled alittle then shot her head up giving a big grin to sasuke.  
"hehe, yeah" smiled sakura.  
after sakura finnished her 'meal' they both walked back upstairs to notice the preparation for the 'party'  
Then sakura suddenly sparked with an idea,

"oh thats a good idea, hehee" said inner sakura.

sakura smirked and then turned to sasuke.  
"hey, sasuke im going to the room i slept in earlier to get ready for tonight" smiled sakura.  
"ok"said sasuke.

sakura walked slowly to the room and quickly done everything she could to look nice for the party then hearing that a piano/guitar was playing, she and walked out slowly trouser's rolled up into high shorts as she kept her boots on showing her smooth milky legs she took her vest off and tied the shirt she was wearing underneath up so it showed her skinny but toned stomach sakura tied her hair up in a high ponytail showing her pink layers, she pulled out her wallet to pick out two things masscara and eyeliner every girls pride and joy no girl can live without it, after she finnished her makeup she listen to the piano/Guitar outside the door recognising the song that was about to play, she strapped her sword to her belt and put the hat on her head, walking out slowly everyone looked at her with awe as she walked with grace and the beat of the music,  
then everyone's eye's grew wider as she started to sing.

Ho.. ho.. ho.. hoo..  
When I'm in a crowd,  
Or on an island by myself,  
Silent or too loud Wishin' I was somewhere else And I can't believe You hit me fast and hard,  
When you turn to me and say,  
Never change the way you are (sakura walked over to the piano and sat on it)

Tryin' to catch your eye,  
Things will never look the same Now I can't deny Your the moth and I'm the flame There I go again I should walk before I run How can I explain I can't stop what you've begun (sakura sang while looking at sasuke)

(sakura then jumped of the piano and started walking through the crowd of pirates)

Chorus:  
I'm fallin' through the door,  
Flyin' 'cross the floor When you look at me suddenly it's clear

You're burnin' up my dreams CRAZY as it seems I don't wanna be Anywhere but here oh oh ah Anywhere but here (sakura then ran to the edge and climbed on it and started walking along it)

What goes on inside,  
Is a mystery no doubt Roller coaster ride,  
I may never work it out Here's the brand new me,  
Skates around and floats on air I'm a sight to see,  
Rainbow colors in my hair You have set me free,  
The one who gets me there

Im fallin through the door Flyin cross the floor When you look at me suddenly its clear

You're burnin' up my dreams CRAZY as it seems I dont wanna be Anywhere but here oh oh ah (sakura then stop grabbed on to the ratlines and sat on it taking her boots off showing her milky legs off, and going bare feet she looked up giving them a gorgeous smile and showing her jaded green eye's)

Anywhere but...  
Here is the place where my head is spinnin'  
Time is beginning To race away You come to throw me Knock me off my feet You give me wings to fly The world goes crashin' by again

(sakura then gets up to walk across the edge again while looking at the crystal water the glistened in the moonlight then looked back at the crew)  
Im fallin through the door Flyin cross the floor When you look at me suddenly it's clear

You're burnin' up my dreams CRAZY as it seems I don't wanna be Anywhere but here oh oh ah Anywhere but here (Sakura then looked around finding sasuke leaning on the edge sakura was walking on staring at her, sakura then smiled started walking to him)  
Im fallin through the door Flyin cross the floor When you look at me suddenly it's clear

You're burnin' up my dreams CRAZY as it seems I don't wanna be Anywhere but here oh oh ah (sakura then sit next to where sasuke leaning and leans close to his ear)  
Anywhere but here...  
(then she smile's and places a kiss on his cheek then ranback to her room and closed then door)

All the men were in shock then they looked at sasuke who was staring at the door where the pink haired misstress disapeared too.

* * *

i do not own naruto or any of the characters they belong to misashi kishimoto.

T.B.C


	5. The inherited sword

**The Haruno clan's Treasure**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own naruto or any of their characters they belong to misashi kishimoto._

**_A/N: _**_Next Chappieee :D:D x Review, subscribe plzzz ;)XX enjoyyx_

**Sasusaku.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: ** _The Inherited sword_.

Next Morning sakura woke up with big smile on her face remembering what happened the night before, she stretched out her arms then jumped out of bed put her clothes on and tied up her long pink hair put her sword at her side and slowly opened the door.  
she walked out the door to her the cheers and whistles from the crew members, sakura's eyes widened and then she bursted out laughing everyone joined in then they went back work, sakura then walked to the side of the boat and sat on the side looking out to the clear blue ocean, she then sniffed in the fresh salty air then sighed.

"Yoo" said a familar voice.

"Huhh..., oh kakashi-sensei whats up?"

"I was about to ask you the same question"  
he said walking over to sit beside her.

"i guess there's nothing much happening, just relaxing"

"same here"  
kakashi put one leg up and leaned on it staring out to sea,then an arkward silence came until kakashi arupted it by saying another question.

"where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"it comes naturally, all i no is that i always sang ever since i was a little girl"

"Really..."

another arkward silence came until kakashi spoke once again...

"you no... you sing just like your mother..."

"Huhh.."  
"wait you new my mother ?"

"why yes me and your father were friends ever since we were kids"

"And my father ?"

sakura's eye's widened as she finally meet someone who new her family.

"you no you look like your mother, you sing like her, but you have your fathers skill's"

"Really ?"

"yeah, you no your family is noble obviously, your mother was... but your father wasn't"

"what ?"

"No your father wasn't a noble actually he was a pirate along with me and a few other's... he fell in love with your mother when heard her voice"

sakura then looked down hiding her eyes with her bangs and smiled while small tears were rising.

"Well... one day he meet your mother while she was singing in her garden one day they became friends a year went by and they had their first kiss and fell in love..."

"then what happened ?" asked sakura eagerly.

"well... one day Naomi-your mother was kiddnapped by a bunch of thugs, your father was very angry with this he grabbed his sword and left the ship which he called treason to the pirate code... i caught him that night leaving, he told me what happened to naomi and everything i stood still in my tracks looking down at the floor, your father walked straight past me, but then i turned around and told him.

_"Two is better then one"_

_he then stop on the spot but didn't look back, i then told him something he would never forget._

_"People who don't obey the rules are called trash, but... people who betray their friends are worst then trash"_

_he then turned his head and gave me a smirk._

_"Lets go... Kakashi..."_

_we then went to the cave, defeated as many thugs as we could, your father was the best fighter i knew and he showed that in the cave, with his determination to save naomi he could do anything._  
_He then wisked your mother in his arms and smiled down to her and then we started running out the cave as fast as we could because it could of blown up any second._

("Huhh..."sakura then gasped.)

("oh sorry i didn't say we set up explosives all other the cave so all the thugs could die")

("Oh-ohh Okay")

"well where was i ? oh yes..."

_Just when we got out the cave it exploded and made us go flying your father then spun himself around so he could land on his back and not hurt naomi when he landed he swinced at the pain but then looked down at naomi and smiled she smiled back, then she slowly leaned in to give him a passionate kiss when they let go your father said something he was dying to say for a long time..._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_naomi looked at your father tears started swelling up in her big green eyes then she answered._

_"Yes"_

_your father was overjoyed and gave her another kiss, aswell i was walking back to the ship and left then two alone, whe your father took your mother to the noble clan the leader your grandfather was thanking your father so much._

_"thankyou dear boy. thankyou for bring my daughter back to me please if there is anything you want please ask away" the leader said joyfully._

_"please your highness may i please take your daughter in hand of marriage" as he down on one knee and bowed to him._

_the leader 'Hiashi Haruno' was shocked he looked over to his daughter who was smiling proudly to her husband, she then noticed her father looking at her she gave him a big smile and nooded to him._  
_Hiashi then stood up and walked over to the young man and asked._

_"Tell me, what is your name?" asked the leader questionably._

_"I-it's Isamu sir"_

_"no last name ?"_

_"No."_  
("do you no what that name means sakura?)

("...Courage and bavery...")

(exactly... exactly what he was")

_back to flash back..._

_"Okayy, from this day forward you are called..._  
_'Isamu Haruno' My daughters Betrothed and..._  
_The Next Leader of the Great Haruno Clan!"_

_everybody cheered with joy as naomi ran to her new husband and jumped in his arms and giving him a wonderful kiss_

_"Next thing i new they were getting married, i was the best man, and after naomi's belly started swelling finding out later she had a growing life in her belly..._  
(looking over to sakura) you sakura. sakura looked at kakashi and grew a smile across her face, next thing i knew we were picking a name.

_"How about 'sachiko' ?" said isamu._

_"I don't see it" naomi then looked out the window to see a few blossoms floating past._

_Naomi then smiled then looked down to her daughter._

_"How about 'Sakura'" said naomi while smiling at her little girl._

_the pink haired baby opened her eyes to show big emrald orbs to the sweet mother._

_"Do you like that name... Sakura, Sakura Haruno."_

_then the emerald eyed baby stared up at her mother then started doing the most sweetest thing... she started to laugh._

"then.. sooner or later they had to pick two people to look after the child if anything happened to them..."

kakashi then looked down at his hand and then said.

"I'm sorry... sakura.. i didn't mean to let you down as a godfather..." kakashi said sadly.

"Kakashi... you don't have to be sorry... I-iit's good to have seen you now to have never seen or even none you at all..."

kakashi then shot his head up to look at sakura with wide eyes, she was looking at him with a smile plastered across her face, kakashi then softened and gave sakura a smile under his mask.

sakura then wanted to ask another question.

"Who.. Who's my godmother ?"

"ahhh... Her."

"Yeah, who is she ?" asked sakura.

"she... she's the queen of the pirates... 'Tsunade the ledgendary sannin' she was also looking for you, we actually thought you were dead or taken by orochimaru until we got one of orchimaru's lacky's and interagated him soon after, he told us everything about trying to get ahold of you for some reason and we found you were taken in by a family... so we left you there... thinking you'd have a better life but... i guess reality has to come in sometimes..."

sakura looked down and smiled a sad smile knowing everything now, then sakura looked up wanting to ask another question.

"Heyy kakashi."

"Yes."

pulling the sword out of her sheath she put it in front of her.

"what's this sword to my clan..."

"Ahhh..." taking the sword out of sakura's hand and looking straight at it.

"The sword of 'courage' and 'bravery'... the sword of the haruno clan, the sword Only one man could use... that not one else could wield or... beat."kakashi said proudly.

"...Has this wraping always been on..." the silver hair man asked questionably.

"ever since i could remember... why?" asked sakura confused.

"have you ever taking it off."

sakura then stopped to think trying to remember but nothing of it came up.

"No." sakura said staring at the wraping.

"Let's have a look then..." kakashi said while smiling at the girl knowing full well what was on it.

Kakashi then slowly unwrapped it, sakura's eye's grew to see the engraved writing on it.

'Isamu Haruno' and on the other side 'Naomi Haruno'.

"Yes sakura this is you father's sword the one he has passed on... to you."

* * *

I do not own naruto or any of the other characters they belong to misashi kishimoto.

T.B.C


	6. Zodiac Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or any of their characters they belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **_Heyy everyone sorry im very late with this chapter i've been so busy with school and exams and etc. please forgive me :'( now chapter 6 is up i'll be writing chapter 7 now, hope you enjoy :D please review it makes me oh so happy :)xx_

_'flashback or thinking'_

_'past tense' _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: **_Zodiac Stars..._

It was late. And one 16 year old sakura was sitting at the front of the boat staring out to sea. she leaned forward putting her arms on her knees clutching the sword and sheath in her hand. she was thinking about her family her godfather and godmother and her friends on the ship she smiled when a certain memory of one young uchiha risked his life to save her.

she stretched her arms in the air and then sighed.

she looked at the stars above closed her eyes and smiled just remembering something her mother said a long time ago...  
young sakura and her mother were in their garden staring at the stars.

_Flashback._

_"Mummy ?" A young sakura called to her mother._

_"Hmm" naomi 'sakura's mother looked down to her daughter smiling._

_"what do the stars mean ?" sakura asked with a very curious look on her face._

_"well..."_  
_naomi looked back up to stars and smiled breathing in the fresh breeze._  
_"well sakura, you see thousands of stars up there, right?"_

_sakura nodded amused by her mothers tale._

_"well in these thousands and thousands of stars their are 12 special stars all given their own name" said naomi still looking at the beautiful stars._

_"But what makes these 12 special Mummy ?" said a questioning sakura._

_"These stars were special because they shone the brightest in the night sky"_

_"why can't i see then now ?"_

_"Because each of then come at different times in the year"_

_"How did you know they were different from the last ?"_

_"Because each star had a different symbol..._  
_each was name by the scientist who called all 12 the zodiac stars and each star with their own they created something so the stars could be in everyone's hearts... 'star signs' when each zodiac star come high in the sky somebody is given a star sign and keeps that star sign for his/her years"_

_"but doesn't is change every year ?" little sakura question._

_"Hehee, No because their birthday always lands on the time their star is in the sky" naomi said while looking at her daughter._

_"So... what's the name of my star ?" sakura asked with big eye's._

_"Hmmm... since your birthday is in march your star sign is..._  
_Aries" naomi said while smiling at her daughter._

_"Ohhhh... tell me about my star? what does it look like? what is it about?"_  
_asked sakura impatiently._

_"well your star is called aries, it is the shap of a ram, and they say its the element of fire, and your life pursuit is the thrill of the momment._  
_and do you know what aries secret desire is?"_

_sakura shook her head while staring at her mum in awe._

_"Her secret desire is to lead the way for others"_

_end of flashback.

* * *

_

"Two weeks huh... two weeks till aries shows...right ...Mum..." sakura said still looking at the stars clutching her sword.

"Your gonna catch a cold out here!" said a familar voice.  
_(guess who ;)_

Sakura turned to see sasuke looking at her and leaning on the helm.

"sasuke!... how long have you been there?"

"long enough."

"Hmmm..." said a cautious sakura.

"so what you thinking about" said sasuke walking over to lean on the edge sakura sitting on staring out to sea.

"the stars... 12 very special ones to be exact"

"Ahhh... the zodiac stars... my mother used to tell me about them stars" said sasuke still staring out to the ocean.

"my mother used to tell me stories about them... and about my own star. my star sign"

"so what is it?" asked sasuke.

sakura closed her eyes looked down and smiled.  
"Aries"

"ahhhh... 'The one who leads the way for other'" said sasuke smirking.

"so whats yours?" asked a very curious sakura.

sasuke looked at sakura and then caught something that made her glow... emerald eyes boring into him waiting patiently for his answer.  
"Leo..."

"life pursuit to lead the way... the desire to become a strong leader.. with courage strengh and leadership..."said sakura still staring at sasuke as he stars back.

sakura then closes her eye for a second then looks to the ocean... sasuke still staring at her. watching her as she sang so beautifully.

Koko ni aru no wa

Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no

Kotae tachi yo hora jishin mo te susumeba ii

Tottemo shizen na no,

ame agari no

ASUFARUTO ni niji ga kakaru youni

( Lonely )Kaze ga fuite

( Feeling ) Kigatsuita yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo

( Call Me ) Wakatteru wa

( With you ) Ai wa itsumo

Attaeau mono

FOR YOU

~ chorus ~Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka

Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara

Nando tsumazu ita doushitemo

FOR YOU

Taisetsuna koto wa hitotsu

Yumemiru koto

Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite

Kizutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitteta yo ne

Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mita kita kara

Nani mo iwanakutemo wakatteru yo

Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto

( Lonely ) Mayotta nara

( Try again ) Nando datte

Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara

( I'm here ) Soba ni iru wa

( Believe me ) Osorenai de

Shinjiau koto

FOR YOU

~ chorus ~

Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka

Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara

Nando kizutsu ita doushitemo

FOR YOU

Taisetsuna koto wa hitotsu

Yumemiru koto

Hitomi dake wa sorasanai de ite

Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga ho me

Kakegae no nai takaramono ni

Tobaru yoIma ryouteki

LOVE GET BY (?)

~ chorus ~Kitto kimi wa itsuno hi ka

Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara

Nando tsumazu ita doushitemo

FOR YOU

Taisetsuna koto wa hitotsu

Yumemiru koto

Kokoro dake wa sorasanai de ite

Sakura then stopped and smiled while she stared back at he ocean.

they were both sat in silence staring out to the ocean and feeling the ocean breeze.

till suddenly sasuke jerked his head then looked to his left see the fog as it gathered sasuke then sensed something else heading straight towards them!.  
Sasuke then grabbed sakura around the waist pulling her to the ground and covering her, just then the cannon ball hit the place sakura was just sitting on.  
Sakura and Sasuke were staring at each other for a good minute then sasuke decided to get up pulling her up with him, they looked at each other again then then at the place the cannon ball came from far off in the distance sasuke was staring, he walked closer and squinted his eye then he saw it another pirate attack in the middle of the night?

"s-sasuke?"

sasuke turned to look at her.  
"ring the bell. wake everyone up. were being attacked."

sakura nodded and ran to the bell.  
she rang it as hard as she could to wake everyone, neji naruto and to her surprise shikamaru and others were coming out.

"Wake the hell up you idiots! were being attacked!" sakura screamed.

everyone jumped and for their weapons and got into porsition.

"were ready with the cannon sasuke" said naruto.

"good, wait for my signal"

sakura then ran to the side of the boat and jumped on it with sword in hand waiting for the signal.  
everything was quiet sakura's long pink hair blowing in the breeze as she listened... then she heard it.

"fireeee!" sasuke shouted.

"fireeee!" sakura shouted

cannon fired into the enemy ship and damaged it.  
sakura smirked.

then she notice people getting ready to board our ship, she got in her stance and waited for them to fly across.  
one was coming straight towards her.

"wait for it... wait for it..."said sakura waiting patiently so she could hit him at the right time.

"Now!" as she swang her sword so it hit the rope and cut it aswell as kicking the guy into the ocean.

sakura smirked.  
she then notice more coming across.

"get ready boy's" she shouted with a smirk on her face."  
_"...There coming..."_

everyone was ready.

sakura looked to her right from the corner of her eye, she smiled seeing sasuke standing right beside her, she looked back forward seeing 10 of them boarding the sharingan and more behind then.

_"theres so many.."_

sakura then looked at sasuke who was looking back at her, she smiled at him.  
he smiled back, sakura was alittle shocked seeing the uchiha smile but she guess its only for her eyes to see only.

"lets go."  
they both said in unison and then they charged attacking any enemy coming their way watching each others back taking down enemies with each swing of their swords sakura was sort of enjoying this... having the captains company and him watching her back she smiled alittle knowing that two weeks ago she wouldn't let anyone close to her because she was to scared of them getting hurt but...  
sasuke was different... sakura them looked over to sasuke seeing him taking on anybody in his way, it made her smile in a way, then someone went to attack sasuke from behind and he hadn't noticed yet.  
sakura went wide eyed as a flashback of her family be slaughtered ran through her she got scared for the first time in years. she shook the thought out of her head and ran towards sasuke hoping she'd get there before the man striked.

_"alittle closer..." the man was getting very close to sasuke._

_"come on!" sakura screamed in her head and pushed herself to run faster._

she got there...

**(but was it to late...)**

* * *

Hahaa Cliffy :) im so mean :L xx

hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

please review it would make me oh so happy and please review for more chapters :D xx

T.B.C


End file.
